Why?
by Miharu Koyama
Summary: Kamu berpikir, semua akan berakhir bahagia seperti pasangan lainnya. Tanpa kamu sadari, kekasihmu telah berpaling darimu, untuk selamanya… /Warning Inside/ /rate M untuk bahasa/ Mind to Read?


_Kamu terhenyuh…_

_._

_._

_._

_Menatap kekasihmu…,_

_._

_._

_._

_Yang sudah berpaling darimu._

_._

_._

_.

* * *

_

Why?

Pairing : HiruMamo (Slight AkaMamo)

Disclaimer : Riichiro Inagaki & Yuusuke Murata

Summary : Kamu berpikir, semua akan berakhir bahagia seperti pasangan lainnya. Tanpa kamu sadari, kekasihmu telah berpaling darimu, untuk selamanya…

Rate : T (teen)

Warning : OOC, 2's Pov, sedikit vulgar.

Why? © Miharu Koyama

**Don't like? Don't read!**

**RnR, please?**

**-STORY START!-**

.

.

.

* * *

Kamu menatap layar monitor pemantau _CCTV _milikmu. Matamu sedikit membelak. Kaget apa yang kau lihat saat ini. Ya…,

Kekasihmu berpaling darimu. Dan diam-diam, mereka bercinta di hotel G***, tempat dimana kamar itu menjadi saksi bisu yang melihat mereka-err, bercinta.

"_A.. Akaba-kun…," _desah kekasihmu. Dia seperti… menikmati sentuhan yang diberikan?

Kamu melihatnya.

Kamu hanya berpikir semua yang kamu lihat itu fana. Ya, fana.

Hal yang fana ketika kami melihat kekasihmu yang bermesraan dengan lelaki lain. Mamori Anezaki. Dialah kekasihmu. Yang menghianati cintamu.

'_Tch, ini tidak mungkin. Mata merah sialan bersama manager sialan?' _batinmu ragu. Kamu tidak bisa berpikir jernih saat ini.

"_Fuuh…, ada apa? Ingin lebih?"_ ucap selingkuhan kekasihmu. Dia menggoda malaikatmu.

Kamu berkeringat dingin. Dan emosi yang membuncah menguasaimu. Tidak tahan untuk menghajar penghianat yang sudah tertangkap basah.

"Ta-tapi—aah~ ba-bagaima-mana ji-jika Youichi-kunh ta-tah— aaah~!" desah kekasihmu. Kamu-yang mengawasinya lewat _CCTV _di apartemenmu- hanya menahan emosi. Cemburu dan kesal.

Kamu sudah mengawasinya dua jam penuh. Dan yang terlihat hanyalah dua insan yang sedang dimabuk asmara. Diselingi dengan desahan-desahan erotis mereka, mereka melakukan hal terlarang—yang seharusnya mereka tidak lakukan. Dan apa yang kau lakukan? Hanya mengawasi mereka. Tidak lebih.

Apakah kau tidak berfikir untuk menghajarnya sekarang?

'_Aku sangat ingin menghajarnya. Sangat.' _Batinmu saat itu.

Tetapi, kamu hanya membatin. Tidak bisa melakukan hal yang lebih dari itu. Sampai telingamu terdengar sesuatu.

"_Untuk apa kau mengurus setan itu, Mamo-chan?" _ucapnya santai.

Kedutan di keningmu semakin bertambah. Tidak terima disebut-sebut oleh selingkuhan kekasihmu. Dan kamu kembali menatap layar pengintaianmu.

Matamu membelak.

Kamu melihat kekasihmu dan selingkuhanmu tanpa sehelai benangpun yang menutupi mereka. Wajahmu mulai memanas. Tidak terbiasa melihat sesuatu yang di bawah umur.

Hatimu mulai tersayat, sakit. Pikirmu saat itu.

"Sebenarrnya apa maumu, Mamori?" ucapmu pilu. Setetes mata air meluncur melewati pelipismu. Kamu mengusap air matamu dengan kasar. Tidak mungkin setan menangis, kan?

Mereka meneruskan hal gila mereka. Kamu semakin tidak tahan untuk tidak melihatnya.

BRAK!

Kamu membanting laptop VAIO milikmu tepat di lantai apartemenmu. Saking kesalnya kamu, kamu merusak monitor _CCTV_-alat yang kamu gunakan untuk mengawasi mereka- dengan senapan AK-47 milikmu.

DRRRRRRRT

CIT CIT CIT

Monitor-yang kamu rusak- berdecit. Masih menampilkan adegan yang tidak pantas-walaupun samar-. Kamu pun membuangnya. Membuangnya di luar balkon apartemen milikmu.

BUM

Kamu mendengar suara barang rongsokan itu bertemu dengan tanah. Tetapi, kamu tidak memperdulikannya. Kamu hanya menatap bulan purnama pada malam itu.

Angin semakin kencang menampar dirimu. Kamu hanya bergeming. Tidak mengindahkannya.

Kamu memandang sendu bulan purnama. Seolah-olah ingin melampiaskan kekesalanmu dan kesedihanmu kepadanya.

Kamu tidak terbiasa dihianati. Kamu sejak tadi hanya membatin tak jelas. Memikirkan jalan keluarnya.

Kamu tidak bisa menemukan jalan terbaik. Otak jeniusmu lumpuh. Lumpuh tak terobati. Hanya karena satu wanita. Wanita yang setengah tahun lalu kamu 'tembak'. Bukan dengan senapanmu—tentu saja.

Kamu yang dikenal sebagai komandan dari neraka—bersedih hanya karena satu wanita? Sungguh konyol.

Kamu memikirkan pertanyaan itu. kamu tahu, itu hanya akan membuatmu lelah. Tapi kamu tidak memperdulikannya.

Kamu kembali melangkah menuju tempat tidurmu. Kamu bepikir akan mendapat jawabannya besok.

Ya, keesokan harinya.

Tanpa kau ketahui…, akan ada dilemma yang menyergap kekasihmu…

* * *

Kamu menatap mata biru _sapphire _kekasihmu lekat-lekat, seolah tidak ingin melepasnya barang sedetik saja.

"Apa hubunganmu dengannya, Manager sialan?" tanyamu menahan emosi yang membuncah.

Kekasihmu hanya menjawab dengan wajah tanpa dosa, "Apa maksudmu, Youichi-kun?"

Emosimu naik satu tingkat. Kesal karena kepura-puraan kekasihmu—yang seolah-olah tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN BERSAMA MATA MERAH SIALAN KEMARIN, HAH?" bentakmu keras. Suaramu naik satu oktaf.

Kekasihmu terkejut, wajahnya mulai memucat.

Kamu menyadarinya, dan kamu hanya menatapnya sinis—bukan tatapan lembut yang biasanya kamu berikan. Bibirmu kembali berucap, "Kenapa wajahmu memucat, huh? Tertangkap basah?"

Kekasihmu membeku, tak sanggup mengucapkan apapun. Tidak sampai satu menit, kekasihmu menjawab dengan wajah tenang, "Apa maksudmu, Youichi-kun? Aku tidak mengerti." Ucap kekasihmu lembut.

Deretan gigimu bergemeletuk. Sebal akan kebohongan malaikatmu. "Masih berpura-pura tidak tahu, ya? Apa kau tahu? Tadi malam, aku melihat sesosok laki-laki berambut merah sialan menggerayangi seorang wanita berambut _auburn_ sialan di hotel sialan selama dua jam penuh. Dan wanita sialan itu sekarang ada di depanku. Masih tidak mau mengaku?" ucapmu sinis. Berusaha menusuk hatinya.

Kekasihmu membeku, cairan bening mulai membasahi pelipisnya. Sebenarnya kamu tidak tega. Tetapi, apakah kamu tidak marah jika kekasihmu ternyata selingkuh dibelakangmu?

"Yo-Youichi-kun…, ma-maafkan aku…," ucap kekasihmu pilu. Tangisnya semakin menderai-derai.

Kamu berdecak kesal, tidak menghiraukan permintaan maaf kekasihmu.

"Aku tidak menerima permintaan maaf sialan." Jawabmu datar. Seolah-olah kamu tidak memperdulikannya.

"Ku-kumohon…, maafkan aku…, aku khilaf…," ucap kekasihmu pelan. Dia benar-benar menyesal apa yang dia perbuat.

Lalu, bagaimana tindakanmu selanjutnya, Youichi Hiruma?

"Sebenarnya aku bisa saja menerima permintaan maaf sialan itu," kamu berhenti sejenak. Seolah-olah kamu telah selesai berbicara. Kekasihmu berhenti menangis. "tapi, hati sialanku sudah tersayat. Tersayat dengan penghianat sialan sepertimu." Ucapmu sarkatis.

Kekasihmu menundukkan kepalanya, tak kuasa untuk menatap mata hijau _tosca _milikmu.

DRAP DRAP DRAP

Kakimu melangkah melewatinya. Sebelum kamu melangkah lebih jauh lagi, kamu sempat menggumamkan sesuatu kepada kekasihmu.

"_Aku mencintaimu. Selamat tinggal, Mamori…"_ ucapmu pendek.

Kamu pun pergi meninggalkannya, untuk selamanya.

Sementara kekasihmu, hanya menangis dalam kesunyian. Menyesali perbuatannya.

* * *

OMAKE~

DRAP DRAP DRAP

"Heh, sudah selesai masalahnya?" ucap seseorang dengan nada lembut.

Kamu berhenti melangkah, dan menatap orang yang bersuara 'lembut' itu. mimik wajahmu berubah menjadi kesal. "Apa maumu, kacamata biru sialan?"

Dia-yang kamu sebut kacamata biru sialan- hanya tertawa pelan. Dia mulai mendekatimu. "Kau kenapa, You? Patah hati?" sindirnya sarkatis.

Dan emosimu membuncah. Tidak terima. Namun, _poker face _milikmu hanya memasang wajah datar. "Patah hati? Apa itu?" balasmu –sok- _innocent_. Walaupun kamu tahu, wajah itu tidak pantas untukmu.

Orang itu hanya tersenyum tipis. Memaklumi _poker face_ milikmu—yang sangat sulit dihancurkan oleh siapapun.

"Jangan berbohong, siapapun bisa tahu kalau kau patah hati, bodoh." Ucap orang itu pelan. Seolah-olah mengerti kesedihanmu.

Kamu hanya terpaku. Berusaha mencerna perkataan orang itu. Sekejap, kamu mulai mengerti. "Maksudmu, semua orang tahu aku patah hati?" tanyamu was-was.

"Ya," jawab orang itu pendek. Meng-iya-kan pertanyaanmu. Kamu pun hanya tersenyum kecut.

"Yah, aku masih mencintainya. Tetapi dia menghianatiku. Apakah aku salah jika memutuskan dia?" tanyamu pelan. Menahan emosi.

DRAP DRAP DRAP

Dia-yang kamu ajak bicara- mendekatimu, mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyentuk bahumu.

PUK

"Tidak, kau tidak salah. Tetapi, caramu-lah yang salah." Ucap orang itu pelan.

Kamu hanya diam. Diam, dan diam. Tidak mengindahkan perkataannya. Kamu menepis tangannya yang berada di bahumu. Tanpa sepatah kata pun yang kamu keluarkan.

Dia hanya terdiam, sejenak. Dia pun menyuarakan pendapatnya barusan, "Caramu salah, karena memutuskannya secara tidak baik-lebih tepatnya kejam. Hati wanita itu rapuh, kau tahu? Hati mereka akan selalu sakit bila mengingat seseorang yang disayanginya, meninggalkannya. Begitu juga—"

"Tapi dia yang mulai, sialan!" kamu memotong pembicaraannya. Membantah apa yang dia katakan.

"—pria. Mereka sama dengan wanita. Namun, pria memiliki ego tinggi. Lebih tinggi dari wanita. Pria hanya bisa diam. Pria menangis? Sungguh melankolis." Ucapnya menyelesaikan pendapatnya. Tidak menanggapi bantahanmu.

Kamu tersenyum sinis, "Bukankah kau juga pria, Kaito sialan?" panggilmu sinis.

Kaito-orang yang kamu panggil kacamata biru sialan- hanya tersenyum tipis. "Tapi tidak sepertimu, kakak ipar."

Oh yeah, kamu menyeringai. Berusaha menggodanya, "Kakak ipar, huh? Bagaimana Mayoka, adik sialanku itu?" ucapmu menggodanya.

Kamu melihat wajah pria itu memerah, kamu kembali menyeringai lebih lebar.

"I-itu…, a-anu…," ucapnya pelan. _Malu untuk mengatakannya, eh? _Batinmu saat itu.

Kamu pun mengancamnya, "Berani macam-macam dengan adik sialanku, kubunuh kau." Ancammu.

Laki-laki itu hanya tersenyum tipis-walaupun wajahnya masih memerah-, "Tenang saja, tidak akan kubuat dia menjadi sepertimu." Ucapnya santai. Tidak sayang nyawa, ternyata.

Kamu pun menatapnya galak, tidak terima masalahmu diungkit-ungkit olehnya. "Kau sudah tidak sayang nyawa, ya?" tanya-atau lebih tepatnya ancam- mu galak.

Dia hanya tertawa pelan, menganggap ucapanmu hanya ancaman palsu.

Kamu pun melangkah melewatinya, dengan cepat kamu mengatakannya. Mengatakan sesuatu yang penting.

"_Jaga adik sialanku. Jangan sampai dia sepertiku, melankolis."_

_

* * *

_

**Author's Side!**

OH-MY-GOD…

Ini terlalu berlebihan! DX

Pandangan kedua amatiran TwT. Padahal saya tidak bisa pandangan kedua, sok-sokan buat beginian. Malah jadinya aneh lagi –w–

Oh yeah, saya masih di bawah umur. Tapi kenapa saya menggunakan kata-kata yang –menurutku- sangat vulgar? O.O. Aneh :/

Udah lama nggak buat HiruMamo, jadinya aneh begini. Maafkan saya! Saya lagi nge-fans sama AkaKota, AkaKei, AkaWaka-pair yang aneh ._.-, AkaMamo, AkaSuzu, Aka—plak. *ketahuan fansnya Akaba.* Pokokya yang ada Akabanya~ XD

Flame? Boleh, asal ada alasannya ^^v *Menjunjung tinggi kejujuran*

Nah, sampai jumpa di karya saya berikutnya~ :D

* * *

_**Last words, mind to review?**_


End file.
